1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and method capable of controlling a print job including a process of drying a printing agent applied onto a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, apparatuses such as an inkjet printer have been known, which dry a printing agent such as ink applied onto a printing medium such as paper to prevent another printing medium from being stained with the printing agent (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-71574). When a printing agent is dried in such a printer, a printing medium is not discharged while the printing agent is dried after the printing agent is applied onto the printing medium. Accordingly, while the printer performs a process of drying the printing medium, the printer cannot start printing of the subsequent print job.
However, when a user takes out a printed printing medium therefrom, the printing agent applied onto the printed printing medium does not stain another printing medium with the printing agent. Thus, execution of the process of drying can be omitted or shortened. In addition, the printing of the subsequent print job can quickly be started. However, a conventional drying process set in a printer can be neither canceled nor changed. Accordingly, a start of the subsequent print job is delayed.